


Half & Half

by Honeymei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Chloè redemption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reverse Crush AU, Reverse Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Season 2 spoilers, Wingman Alya, marionberry dupain-cheng - Freeform, mostly adrinette, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymei/pseuds/Honeymei
Summary: Super hero Ladybug is frustrated that he can't bring himself to focus more on the task at hand and less on his stupidly attractive partner, thwarted by his prevailing shyness. It comes as a huge shock, though, that she seems have taken a liking to his civilian identity.Supermodel Adrienne Agreste is frustrated with her attempts in pursuing the unfairly cute boy who sits behind her in class, thwarted by her childhood friend, Cole. She's elated however, when she finds out that he's a huge fan of her super hero alter ego.A series of tales in a gender swap, crush swap alternative universe, in no particular order.lots of future Adrinette, Marichat, Ladynoir, and maybe some Ladrien.(also taking any suggestions!)





	1. Chapter 1

  _ **I**_ n the day, when Monsieur Bustier's voice would lull her into daydreams, Adrienne would often lose herself to the baker's' son who sat directly behind her.

There were a number of reasons why Adrienne liked Marion.

He wasn't what she imagined her ideal love to be when she first entered public school, what with his clumsiness and the shyness and stuttering he got when put on the spot, and he didn't seem the most athletic, but he had a surprising amount of fans in their class and others outside of it, even. When in his element, he was great speaker and a natural leader. Though he'd seemed a little submissive to Cole on Adrienne's first day in the class, she'd discovered he'd become quick to defend other people from him after meeting his best friend, Al.

He was sweet, creative, honest, hardworking… She tried not to giggle to herself at how much of Plagg's time she'd wasted sighing over him and what she would do to the boy if he was hers. If her mother or Nathaniel, her assistant, had ever overheard when she was, _ahem_ , going into more _detail_ they would probably have an aneurysm and never allow her outside again.

"Monsieur Dupain-Cheng!" Adrienne perked and glanced behind her, catching the boy jump and scramble to hide the paper he'd been working on to the best of his ability. Probably a design he'd started late night. Adrienne felt a small smile she couldn't control tug on her lips, admiring the pink flush that spread across his high cheekbones.

"Y-yes! Monsieur Bustier?"

The man shook his head in disapproval, but from the front of the classroom, Adrienne could tell he was not _completely_ unamused with the boy's antics. "If you're going to be late to my class, you should best be taking notes for the extra homework you'll be receiving for tonight."

Marion visibly deflated. "Yes sir."

Adrienne turned her green eyes back up to the front. As a passing thought, she took a quick peek of the clock to see she had about fifteen minutes of class left of the class. She wrote on the margin of the few notes she'd taken. _Adrienne Dupain-Cheng._

It was common thing for young girls or boys to write their crush's names, but Adrienne wondered if it was little strange to completely imagine herself in the future as a _Dupain-Cheng._ Having family dinners, sharing holidays with them and bonding with his mother and father. Marion's parents were lovely and warm and everything she'd come to miss ever since her father had left them. She remembered the day that she'd met his parents, when he'd invited her over with Nina and Al to have dinner with them. She'd dressed especially nice that day and made sure not a hair was out of place, but had been a wreck since she'd never before met a friend's parents. The evening had turned out well, and she'd been giddy with excitement to find out from Al that Marion's parents _adored_ her.

She even wondered how her own mother would react to Marion, a husband who could help with running her Fashion business _Gabriella_. She flushed at the thought of her mother approving of her crush. She thought of the pastries and treats she would be able to eat and where the wedding would be and the size of the house they would live in and the cat she would convince him they'd get and the three kids that Al told her Marion wanted- Emma, Louis, Hugo-

It was so cute and wonderful that he'd had that planned, if only she could know if he'd had a particular girl in mind when he'd thought of it so th-

"Ms. Agreste." Adrienne wiped the dreamy look that had undoubtedly grown on her face. "Is there something on your mind that you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sir." She said politely. In her peripheral vision she saw Nina raise a brow. Adrienne Agreste never got scolded by her teachers. And with a stern look, class carried on.

They would have beautiful children.

Marion was rather good-looking. He had silky raven hair that bounced with a styled, very slight perm, and a tasteful, put together wardrobe that Adrienne naturally appreciated growing up with her mother's fashion empire. His body was a little slim and delicate for a boy's, and he expressed a little frustration with that, but she herself found it especially beautiful.

Of course, most of these things were just a plus, Adrienne mused. Marion was a skilled, beautiful boy. But what she decided she loved him for the most was the fact that he was one of the first people to look at her like she was real. First coming to the school she had been looked at with admiration, or fear. People saw her expensive clothes and perfect hair and make up, and flocked to her sides to try to appeal to her for her beauty and her famous mother. It quickly lost its charm, as more and more of her peers stayed away from her because of her association with Cole, who had presented her as some kind of trophy girlfriend (which she absolutely was not). Except for maybe her budding friendship with Nina, Adrienne was only detached. She was only viewed as something unattainable and to be admired from afar.

Marion at first had hated her guts.

It had been a misunderstanding. Cole had put gum on the boy's bench, and Marion had come in the moment she'd moved to take it off. She had received the cold shoulder all day.

Adrienne was by no means a masochist, but the feeling of someone's anger directed at her was new. She was used to being pampered by the people around her. Her peers had either tried to befriend her immediately for her name and looks, or decided to disregard her completely to save their skin. Marion was someone who didn't first see where she stood in the social hierarchy before deciding on how he'd treat her, and he'd treated her as he saw fit.

She met him at the school steps in the rain that afternoon, apologizing to him when he'd huffed and tried to ignore her.

 _ **A** drienne opens her umbrella, _unsure since she knows the stubborn male is still trying to brush her off.

She tries. "... I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me."

She meets his eyes when she lifts her head, finding that he's looking at her already in awe, albeit with some careful consideration. He studies her actions as she lifts the umbrella so that it hovers over the two of them, only hoping that he would meet her halfway. A light breath leaves her unwillingly when she notices the way his eyes get bigger and the way they sparkle in the gloom around them.

_A clap of thunder sounds._

Marion has taken the umbrella into his hands without her realizing save for the tingle from the way his skin brushes against her finger tips. There's a quiet moment where they just stare at each other until the black umbrella suddenly snaps closed around him.

Adrienne can't help the laugh that bubbles from her peach lips, and it's so wonderful and light and the first time it has been in a very long time. And then Marion peeks at her, sheepishly, from underneath the umbrella. And he smiles.

She's mesmerized.

 ** _T_** he bell rung, Adrienne was pulled out of her fondest memories, and she was quick to her feet so that she could turn around to face the love of her life. "Hey, Marion!"

The boy started and nearly dropped all of his belongings, but gave her a good natured smile for scaring him. "Hi, Adrienne."

"Why don't you and Al join us for lunch today? You could show me your latest designs. You don't have a model friend for nothing, you know." She gave a quick wink and toyed a little with her gold, shoulder length hair.

He grinned. "Oh, that would be amazing-"

"Adrienne!" Cole was suddenly there, throwing her future husband a frosty glare and resting an unwelcome arm around her shoulders. "You're eating with me and Sebastian today at Mother's hotel, right?"

"Um, well." She tossed the blonde's arm away, trying not be seem too aggressive. "I was already making plans to have lunch with Nina and Marion but-"

"It's okay, Adrienne!" The other boy who had tensed up when Cole had made his way over had relaxed, with a passive look that Adrienne didn't like as much on his face. However, it had softened when he'd looked at her. "If you have plans already I could always just go back home for lunch- I'm sure you and Nina would rather enjoy the gourmet restaurant back at the hotel."

"Why don't you guys come with us?" She pushed, a bit of a desperate attempt.

"Oh, Adrichoue, there's no need for you to pity these guys. I mean I know they're poor but surely their parents make enough for at least the two of them to eat lunch every other day. Let's go."

And as she was steered away from Marion yet again, she peered longingly at him over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**M**_ arion sighed, with just a little bit of relief. Al snickered.

"Yeah, but how about those ' _designs_ ' you were going to show her?" Al teased him. The raven haired male promptly turned red.

"Shut up!" He whined, shifting blue eyes away from his friend. "Today Adrienne can have lunch with Cole, and by tomorrow at lunch I'll _actually_ have designs for her."

"C'mon! Why don't you show her what you've got today? I'm sure Adrienne is a Chat Noire fan."

Marion only made a face, proceeding to straighten out his earlier crumpled up work from when Bustier had caught him distracted during lecture. He mumbled to himself while checking for any tears in the paper, then he smiled dreamily. No, he'd decided. His work for today was something more of a... personal project.

Al just shrugged. Of course Adrienne probably liked Chat Noire. Everyone loved Paris' superheroes. Initially, it seemed like a great topic for lunch _today_ , but it started to dawn on him that it might not be such a good idea. Marion's "appreciation" for Chat Noire reached new heights, if Al had to go by all the portraits of the cat girl his friend has hung up on one of his walls. He kept trying to ask the designer for some to sell on the Ladyblog. Marion would make some for Ladybug and other merchandise that always sold quickly, but anything he'd made with a Chat Noire theme he'd become so unwilling to part with.

And there in his hands he held a new work for his collection. Lime eyes and a wicked grin bore into him, equal parts mischievous and sultry.

Al, seeing the lovestruck look on his companion's face, slowly grew troubled- his eyes shifting from the blonde model's retreating slender form and back. He laughed a little forcibly before taking Marion's doodles and shoving it far into his bag in order to regain his attention, and hopefully guide it to a different, golden-haired, green-eyed girl. Preferably one in their class, and much more attainable than half of Paris' superhero duo.

"So." Al insisted, scheming. "Lunch with _Adrienne_ tomorrow?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Note: everyone is genderswapped save for the kwami

_**"M**_ anny!" Marion lunged for the stolen phone, only for the child to swipe up the hat he was working on as well. Exhausted, he slumped to the floor. How was it that he's able to race to class every morning and swing across rooftops at night and yet he still couldn't match the stamina of one kid, and in the limited space of his living room, no less? He groaned, "Manny, I need that!"

"But I wanna be a fashion designer, too!"

Marion got back on his knees. "It's not finished yet! You're gonna ruin it!"

The child escaped him with his phone and his hat. Marion sighed, a mirthless smile straining his lips. "Why did I agree to do this again?"

Marion liked to think he was good with younger kids. Nothing could be so hard about taking care of someone who took up so little space- and he lived in a bakery. He figured he could placate the kid with any sweets he wanted, only to realize his mistake when Manny broke out the puppy eyes, asking for more until he spiked into this horrifying sugar rush. He'd already asked Marion to style his hair the same way as his, how to bake cookies, and got him to promise to design some Ladybug and Chat Noire dolls. Marion thought he would catch a break if he just turned on the television, but the kid stole his phone so that he could take part in some poll he'd seen on the Kidz channel.

Tikki took this moment to pop out of his collar, making him nervous. "Tikki, get down!"

Her big red head bumped his chin. "It's okay, Marion! If you survive this, fighting akumas will be a piece of cake!"

Marion laughed, dusting his pale pink-white pants off when the doorbell rang. Tikki dived back into his blazer before he got to the door. "Al?"

A brunette with deeply tanned skin and a beauty mark above his eyebrow gave him a scheming grin. He pushed up his thickly framed glasses and shoved his phone screen in front of Marion's face, so close that he'd gone cross-eyed for a bit before backing up. "My man, do I have a scoop for you!"

"Huh?"

"Guess who's at a photoshoot at the park!"

Marion pursed his lips at the photo, a familiar blonde stationed in front of a fountain with a tall photographer taking her pictures with a bulky camera. "Adrienne? At the park?"

"As we speak!"

"And…?"

Al looked thoroughly sick of him already.. " _Soooo_ we should go there right now!"

"Right now?" Marion frowned and shifted his gaze to the child bouncing in front of the television.

"Come on!" Al was somehow able to detect his hesitation. "It's a great chance to see an Agreste production up close. Maybe we can all hang after."

"I mean sure that sounds fun but-"

"Who's he?" came a high pitched question. A small head with gelled hair pushed his face between Marion's legs from behind.

Al's eyes zeroed in on the kid, and he chuckled. "Well, who are you?"

"Oh, Al, this is Manny. I've been taking care of him for a family friend. That's why I can't go to the park right now. I have to stay and watch him."

Al's voice turned teasing. "Let me guess. Another 'couldn't say no' favor?"

"No!" Marion defended himself. "I just… couldn't. Say… _no_? Ugh."

"Hey no problem," Al said. "I can take care of him for ya."

"Thanks Al, but he's my responsibility. And besides. Manny is…" there came a crash from where the little one had disappeared off to. Both of them winced, "An angel."

Al insisted. "I'm great with kids! You're just a push over. Or are you forgetting that I have two little brothers?"

"Is there a reason you want to go to this so bad?"

Al's grin only grew wider. "Wha? Come on man- not at all! I'm only thinking of you, you know?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

 

.

**_T_** he park was peaceful, pleasantly warm sunshine glinting off of fresh green grass. A perfect day for a photoshoot. The way there Manny was very cooperative, him and Al chattering excitedly between themselves. Marion had taken to enjoying the scenery while the little 'angel' was distracted. A shine of gold in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He tapped his friend's shoulder and motioned to his right. Manny was brought down from his shoulders. "There she is."

Marion was about to waltz on forward, not wanting to disturb the photographer's work, but Al yanked him back by his forearm, his shoes digging into the soft dirt. "Al!"

The other boy started mussing his hair and clothes so that his blue-black locks sat tousled and messy on his head. "Cut it out! What are you doing?"

"You look good like this. You're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by." The tanner boy said. Manny just giggled from his place beside Al and started messing up his own chestnut hair, determined to match him. Marion grumbled unhappily. "Why?"

Al cackled, pushing up thickly framed glasses in a way that shown he was overly satisfied with himself. "Then? You'll invite her out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, you'll get married, live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have those three kids you were talking about and a cat and hamster. You like hamsters, right?"

"Magnifico! Super! " The tall photographer cried, stealing back their attention. Marion couldn't help but feel bad for poor Adrienne, who sighed tiredly, but perked when she'd made eye contact with him. "Adrienne! Focus!"

Al whispered to him, "Remember. Be cool."

_As if I can't be cool._ Marion thought, rolling his eyes. "Al, umm, I get what you're doing and I can't say i appreciate it but-"

"No, no, no!" The woman demanded. "Too happy! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!"

Adrienne hesitated, however, turning in her seat with a beaming expression and waving to them. Marion felt warmth spread to his cheeks and a small flutter in his gut from being at the receiving end of the model's pretty smile. Adrienne was summer personified, he thought. With lightly olive skin and lime eyes, and lips like they were stained from peach tea. Marion smiled fondly. Wow, that girl was beautiful.

Marion waved back. Al rejoiced with a knowing grin. "You guys waved to each other!"

"Well, we _are_ in the same class."

"Adrienne! Here! Look _here!_ That's it!" The photographer was visibly losing patience. "Give me the smile when your momma brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! You're angry! Show me angry, no, no, no! _That's no good!"_

She gave the boys a scathing look, making them jump. "You three! Get lost!"

Manny tugged on his loose sleeve. "Marion, I want a balloon! Can I? Can I? ...Marion? _Marion!_ "

Marion had to admit he was little disappointed they would have to go so soon, wanting to watch the photoshoot and possibly chat with Adrienne about her mother's line. "Okay, Manny- gimme a sec. Sorry Al, but I really think we should just go. We're probably distracting them."

Al was stubborn. "Marion, it's okay! You stay here. Come on, small fry. I'll get you that balloon!

Marion was surprised by the strong grip from little hands that found its way to his jeans. "No! I wanna go with Marion!"

"I'll deal with it. I _am_ his babysitter."

"But what about Adrienne!"

"If you want you can stay here and watch. I'll be back anyway."

Al reached out a hand for them to wait as he'd left with the child, looking too much like Marion had just kicked his puppy.

Or, more accurately, like he'd just sunk his ship.

* * *

 

_**.** _

_**A**_ drienne had been changing positions and expressions in the same place for quite some time. While it was a nice day out- perfect for picture taking, the sun had been beating down on her forehead incessantly. There was a small crew who pulled her off to the side every now and then to reapply sunblock and thin dustings of matte powders. Yet nothing could completely mute the feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach for the need to finish the photoshoot as soon as possible. She'd wanted to look good, since she could see Marion, Al, and some other little kid in the corner of her eye, but she also kept getting scolded for squirming under _his_ gaze. The crew was getting impatient, she could tell, and she was too, with herself. She was getting tired, but if she could just finish the shoot sooner she could probably catch the boys with enough time for lunch or ice cream-

Adrienne let out a mighty yawn. "Oh no, no! The girl has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance!"

That woke Adrienne up very quickly.

"We need...a boy!"

She felt her senses start to reboot, head jerking around quickly to where she last saw the blue head. She felt her heart fall when she found that he was nowhere to be seen. She listened half-heartedly as her photographer, Vianne, ran off to the first male she saw. "You! I need an extra!"

Al had been leisurely eating an apple against a nearby tree when the willowy young woman had approached him. His hazel eyes widened significantly. Sitting up and exchanging a panicked look with Adrienne, he sputtered, "Who, me?"

Vianne crossed her arms, "Sì! To pose with Mlle Adrienne!"

The two caught each other's eyes, the same thought passing between them.

Adrienne and Al were just a little better acquainted than she knew people thought. The dark-skinned boy had been her sole source on intel on Marion and was a great comrade. As a resort the two had a strange bond over their adoration of the aspiring fashion designer. So, the telepathic message that was passed between them was a simple feat of their growing friendship. She gave him a discreet, but firm nod. Al understood what to do immediately, and made a show of clutching his throat." _Hah!_ You don't want me, I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple."

That was ridiculous, but the blonde was pleased with the lie and winked at him from behind the woman. She lifted a manicured hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. "Oh, but Al, surely you know of _someone else_ who could possibly stand in for the shoot?"

Al got to his feet eagerly. "I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!"

And he booked it.

* * *

 

.

" ** _T_** hey need an extra to pose with Adrienne!"

"What?' Marion and Manny had just been on their way back to the redhead and the blonde at the photoshoot near the fountain, two red balloons in hand, but it seemed that the boy had decided to go and meet them halfway. Al had this wicked look in his eye that had Marion nervous.

Marion's arms flailed up in a series of uncontrolled and indecipherable gestures. "Al, I can't model!"

"Is that your girlfriend!" The smallest one crooned up at him from his pant leg.

Marion sighed, "No, Manny."

Al wasn't giving him enough time to respond. "Go on! What are you waiting for?"

"But, what about Manny? Why can't you do it?!"

Al wagged a finger towards Marion's face. "You take care of Adrienne, and I'll take care of Manny. You don't know how to control him anyway."

Manny was unhappy with the arrangements, stopping a small blue sneaker clad foot. "No way, Marion's my babysitter!"

"Trust me." Al persisted, ignoring him and snatching the child by his forearms and keeping him steady. "Besides, can't you imagine? You can be in a magazine! And with none other than Gabriella Agreste's daughter! That would definitely get you some attention."

"Not the right kind!" Marion was going to continue his argument when suddenly the world around him became shadowed and cold. "Huh?"

Suspended above the crowd by an invisible force was a boy with unruly hair gelled into a swirl of purple and black. His slender body was fitted into a sleek purple suit with white gloves and boots and in his hands he held a dark purple umbrella like a scepter. Whenever he lifted the umbrella to slice cleanly through the air, fractals of glassy ice and howling winds would follow.

Several civilian's rushed past Marion in a blur of color, a few of them roughly jostling him enough to lose sight of the other two. He cursed his short stature as he couldn't see around the mess of heads from panicked civilians. Shivers went up his spine. Tikki popped her head out of his collar and hissed so close to his ears it tickled. "Run!"

"Time to transform." Marion muttered under his breath and ran for cover.

* * *

 

.

"... ** _U_** h?" Adrienne had just been able to evade the clutches of her bodyguard and Mother's assistant. She ruffled through her bag hastily, but was baffled when she came up short. "Plagg?"

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!"

Adrienne huffed, already well acquainted with her kwami's mischief. Simply, she retrieved a wedge of camembert from one of her pockets.

Plagg was suddenly a team player. She smirked at him knowingly, but he only gave her a half lidded stare. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

"Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. I still have a photoshoot with Marion!" She groused, annoyed by Hawkmoth's timing."Plagg, Transform me!"

A flash of light, and Chat Noire stood in Adrienne Agreste's place. Instead of tidy, honey locks she had untamed curls that swayed in the winds. Durable leather did a good job of clinging to her every curve and the high collar emphasized her long neck. A signature devilish grin crawled across her normally delicate features, acid eyes sharp from behind her black mask. She tapped a long silver staff on the gravel twice, before bounding off in search of polka dots.

smudge of purple against the dark blue sky caught her attention. She launched herself onto a high fence where she could talk to the new villain face to face.

She hollered, "Hey Ice King, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

Her taunt was enough to distract him from his mayhem, and Chat Noire was at the mercy of his ice cold glare. Irritated, the boy turned to face her bellowed out in tremendous volume. "My name is not Ice king! It's Stormy Weather!"

Cat Noire used a clawed hand to twirl her tail enticingly. She let out in a sweet purr. "Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?"

And then she was flying.

_"Waaaaaahhh!"_

Something thin, but sturdy winded around her whole body, whipping her around quickly but painlessly and changing her direction of flight. A moment later she blinked and found herself nestled in the strong arms of her partner, staring up into bluebell eyes surrounded by a red and black mask.

"I…" His voice cracked embarrassingly, and he winced. Choosing to set her down, he made a second attempt. "I thought cats always land on their feet?"

Chat Noire took the damage done to her pride in stride, instead choosing to poke lightly at her friend in good nature. "Why thanks, _my lady_ , but I had it covered."

She almost lost herself in a fit of unlady-like chortles when he frowned in displeasure. " _Lady_ , huh? My fragile masculinity can't take much more, Chat Noire. But you're welcome."

"Trust me, hon, the polka dots and tight spandex aren't doing very good for that, either." She winked at him, taking great delight in how much closer in shade he got to matching his suit. "But I'll ease up on it for you, Bugaboo."

She cackled some more when he couldn't seem to give a coherent sentence in return. Adrienne had never known just how much she loved winning until the banter her and Ladybug would take part in. She always somehow got the last word.

There was a flash of lightning a few paces behind them. Apparently the akuma hadn't been too keen on being forgotten. "We should be expecting lightning storms, like, _right now!_ "

There was a _crack!_ , and then Chat Noire tackled Ladybug to the ground, the two of them rolling until she was settled comfortably on his chest. She grinned and wriggled her brows but said not much else on his reddening cheeks, or his bugged out eyes (Ha!), or the way he was so stiff, or the way he wouldn't meet her gaze.

She couldn't very well kill the boy, could she? Laughing, she sprung herself up from the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Al just schemin'
> 
> This for the most part is just an example of how episode chapters would go- there would be small changes in the dynamics of the love square and short interactions. For episode chapters I will only take small snippets of them where I see potential to show how it's changed. I will most likely not be writing chapters containing entire episodes from the show unless I decide to make multiple parts of it.
> 
> As for anyone who might have asked for a particular scene- I''l be getting to those very soon!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and for favorites, follows, and reviews! Your support is much appreciated! Feel free to leave any prompts or suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**_T_** he boy in red took in a deep inhale, breath shaking like loose leaf. _"Okay."_

Again, "Okay, okay. I have special powers. And a super yo-yo."

He considered the polka dotted gizmo that was about the size of his hand. Nothing about it seemed particularly special- maybe something that he would have had as a small child, shiny and bright scarlet red like a cherry lollipop. But Tikki had given him a detailed enough explanation of what he could do as Ladybug, and he would make do with what he had. He could do that. He was good at that. So, trusting the kwami's promises, he got a strong grasp on the yo-yo and threw it, securing it to a gargoyle statue. With wide eyes he pulled it taught and was unprepared for the abrupt yank of his body forwards, the weapon whisking him off onto Paris rooftops. Oh God. Oh god _oh god ohgodohgodohgodohnoooooooo-_

_Ooof!_

Strangely enough what he had crashed into wasn't a brick wall, or a civilian's window, or a billboard, or the unforgiving asphalt. The body he crashed into was lean, but not as painful as his other aforementioned options. And he didn't eat dirt as expected, instead getting a mouthful of blonde hair and an earful of a girlish yelp (that he really hoped wasn't from him). Then, he felt was falling again, and kept his eyes tightly shut. His trusty yoyo, however, was tangled around him and the mystery person he slammed into, saving them from a rough landing by dangling them upside down. They rocked back in forth in loose swings.

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." The Girl's voice said, and Marion finally felt it was safe enough to open his eyes.

His sight was met by an overwhelming green.

He blinked owlishly, taking in the inhuman, cat-like sclera of The Girl's eyes and the dark black mask surrounding them and the smell of expensive perfume. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't do it on purpose."

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about." The string gave way and the two collapsed into a pile of limbs on the street. They picked themselves up, Marion dusting himself off and Her straightening out unruly blonde waves to the best of her ability. As The Girl took this moment to introduce herself, Marion blushed and struggled not to unabashedly stare at her costume- made of leather-like material and clinging to every inch of her very long legs. "I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. Et vous?"

The boy coughed, still avoiding her gaze. Regaining a hold of his yoyo he muttered as he tried to free it from it's latch. "I-I'm Ma- _err_... Mar... uhh…" He jumped as he pulled too hard and it fell, only watching it bounce off of Chat Noir's head. "M-madly Clumsy! I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy."

Chat Noir squinted her cat eyes and rubbed at the spot where the yoyo had struck her. "No sweat, clumsy boy. I'm learning the ropes, too."

He had so many questions. What was her kwami like? Did she see who gave it to her? What were her powers? Her weapon? Why was her costume cooler than his? Whatshampoodoessheusebecauseithadsmelledinsanelygoodwhenhe'dhadafacefullofit? But all at once, Marion felt the floor started to tremble. Looking to his supposed crime-fighting partner, he sees Chat Noir's attention caught by a falling building and her bound over to it

"Hey!" Marion panicked. "Where are you going?"

Chat Noir paused and glanced back at him, mouth quirking up into a smirk. Something there was wild and exhilarating, something he thought should make him nervous, but he felt his nerves melt away in wonder. Was this girl scared at all? Marion could have sworn the confident smile she turned to give him was glowing. "To save Paris, right?"

Marion's heart skipped a beat, and that was all it took for her to leave him in the dust.

.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions, a review, or any prompt you'd like to see!
> 
> My guess if the crushes were reversed is that even though it's likely that Marinette/Marion would develop the same, almost childish, and blind infatuation that Marinette has for Adrien in canon, Ladybug's sense of responsibility for being a hero might make her/him push aside her affections for her partner in denial- or at least try very hard to.
> 
> also! I'm drawing a genderbent umbrella scene! if you want to what Marion and Adrienne look like, feel free to check my tumblr out at honeygazeme


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marion:  
> https://honeygazeme.tumblr.com/post/171313849091/marion-from-half-half-the-umbrella-scene
> 
> Adrienne:  
> https://honeygazeme.tumblr.com/post/170578624146/adrienne-1-of-3
> 
> shall I draw Ladybug and Chat Noir as well?

_**L**_ oving her was taking an arrow through the heart.

Mr. Bustier lectured at the front of the classroom but Marion could only hear the scritch of sharp lead against paper. Against the stark white stood out blazing eyes, what Marion had chosen his most saturated shade of green to color, dotted with flecks of gold.

He remembered the first time he'd met her- her hair wild from uncontrolled power and eyes bright with mirth as he struggled through fractured apologies when he couldn't keep up with her. He remembered his heart stopping when she'd looked back at him with a confident smile and teased him to get on her level. Marion hummed happily and signed his name in the corner of his new masterpiece.

He also remembered her hands on his shoulders when he'd thought he'd failed, giving him reassurance when he almost cracked under the pressure of being Ladybug. He knew then that he was in- that she was his partner and no matter what he'd wanted to stay by her side. That he could do anything with her at his side.

She was perfect, he thought, tracing along her face with the blunt fingernail of his thumb. They were perfect together. Two halves of a whole.

He knew there was more to her he still didn't know- her civilian life, he mused. And he knew wouldn't be able to know that part of her because of their responsibilities to Paris, to their loved ones. Some part of him was jealous that he wasn't part of that life, but he knew that they were destined for each other. He would stay true to his promise to Tikki, and keep the larger parts of their lives separate, but he could still bridge the gap by getting to know her by her heart. He wouldn't know her face, or where she lived, or what school she attended, but he could get to know her. And that was good enough for him, then.

And then he could propose and have those three kids he wanted but knowing that blue was her favorite color, or that she loved video games and anime, or that she couldn't bake to save her life, or that she was a great dancer had been enough. Chat, just her wide grins and the teasing lilt to her voice was perfect for him. He was content with simply basking in her presence.

That was nice, for a short while. Marion's goofy upturned lips settled into a deep frown.

But he learned that loving her was terrifying. Marion could count as many times she'd given him a heart attack as the amount of freckles he had on his nose.

The first time mishaps were simple- just moments that Chat Noir would knock him out of the crossfire or shield him with her staff. He would return the favor whenever the chance arose. It would startle him a little, make him a little anxious, but for the most part luck was on their side.

But then Timebreaker came. And he'd screamed as Chat faded into nothing in his arms.

_"Monsieur Dupain-Cheng!"_

Monsieur Dupain Cheng's heart dropped into his stomach and jumped a good six inches into the air. He scrambled to hide the drawing in case it would be confiscated, sweeping it under the mess of notes on his desk and trying not to grimace at the sounds of paper crumpling. "Y-yes! Monsieur Bustier?"

Bustier shook his head in distaste, the skin between red-brown brows folding. "If you're going to be late for my class, you best be taking notes for the extra homework you'll be receiving for tonight."

Extra homework. He deflated. "Yes, sir."

The man nodded dismissively and the class returned to the lesson. Making tight doodles into the margins of his paper, Marion tucked himself back into his stupor.

The rest of that battle he'd been clumsy but ruthless, having a hard time cooperating with his past self and too preoccupied with protecting Chat when Time Breaker took him back.

It wasn't the first instance. And that seemed to shatter the rose tinted lenses of Ladybug's mask. He and Chat had gotten into more and more arguments the more times she would sacrifice herself for him, since he was the only one who could do the Miracle Cure. It had come to the point where if it happened again the boy would simply leave it be and fall apart when they found time in private or in the comfort of his own room and Tikki and not out on the street for the city to see anymore. Marion's pencil quaked in his hand, his lines dark and jagged.

And from then on he'd wanted to kick himself- either for not being able to hold his own or for not having any way to keep Chat from doing it. Marion didn't know how to cope with it. It was exhausting. His mind was overrun with every worst case scenario of losing her. He _shouldn't_ have loved her, he told himself. Marion felt that he was being hollowed out with a spoon. It was dangerous, and naive, and completely irresponsible. He shouldn't have fallen in love with her.

From then on he knew something in him had changed. They weren't invincible behind the magic of the suits. They were young and inexperienced. They weren't just dealing with poorly dressed villains with ridiculous names. They were dealing with an unknown power and boundless vengeance behind the anonymity of a mask, just like them. Marion shouldn't allow himself to be distracted with dreams of a future with his partner when they first had to ensure the safety of the people. Chat was not flawless. She was reckless and undaunted.

With the day coming to a close, Marion clasped a corner of his earlier work between the pads of two fingers and, with much care, pulled it out from under his notes. It was a little rumpled, but totally salvageable. Chat Noir was goofy and excitable, and sometimes annoying. But she was still perfect. He smiled, tiredly but lovingly.

He shouldn't have loved her but he did. And he supposed that even if it was scary, he could brave through it all for her.

He would get smarter. Worker harder, so that she would no longer have to sacrifice herself for him. Marion felt a strengthened resolve within himself.

He would get stronger so that he could stay by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My thought was that Marion's crush would be idealized and unrealistic at first, only to be matured by working as Ladybug, where his sense of responsibility would clash with his desires.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"A**_ choo!" Chat Noir's body jerked from a mighty sneeze, rubbing a little under her slowly reddening nose. Feathers littered all around her. She heard a bit a snickering off to her right, and raised a perfect eyebrow, regarding the boy in red with fake irritation. "You seem to be enjoying this."

LB's cheeks were that familiar rose that Chat had come to know, but his lips were pulled into a fond and teasing smile. He diverts his deep blue eyes by observing the flocks of pigeons so large and so strange they took the shape of planes."Your sneezes are too cute."

"Of course." Chat Noir smirked. "I'm cute. Did you expect anything less? Anyways, these birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace..."

Like that, Ladybug put his game face back on, and in no time the two were pursuing Mr. Pigeon. LB smiles stupidly the whole time, having a hard time ignoring the way the blonde stumbles over the force of her high-pitched sneezes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A**_ l impatiently tapped his foot, sneaking peeks from his phone for the time. The other contestants had already started sharing their derby hat designs and his blue-haired friend was still missing. A bit of the excitement had died a little- energetic chattering from fellow students toning down into nervous murmurs when Paris' renowned fashion designer, Mrs. Agreste was pulled up onto her assistant's tablet, stone-faced and cold. ' _Tardy_ ,' Al _tsked_ in his head, ' _as always_.' "Where is that boy?"

Marion was going to win this. (Al needed him to, because if Marion did win his design would be modeled by Adrienne Agreste herself and he could have that shit laminated and framed). He'd seen his friend stress and slave over his designs to perfection- he had full confidence that he had this in the bag _if he'd only show up on time for damn once._

Ms. Damocles and Adrienne were guiding her mother about the different creations, stopping by Julieus and Ross' hat. "As you'll see, Mrs. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects."

Adrienne also had a confused and anxious expression on her face, eyes searching Al's in a silent question, _'Where the hell is he?'_ Her face smoothed, however, and Alya heard footsteps come up beside him and heavy panting. Al _tsked_ out loud this time as he turned to face his disheveled friend, annoyed with him for worrying Adrienne and himself like this for no reason. "Where have you been? You got your hat?"

Marion took a moment to catch his breath, cheeks pink from tire as he plucked off the lid it hid behind for Al to inspect. "Yep, here."

Al took a moment to marvel at it, eager to see what his friend had come up with this time, but upon looking at it and it's very familiar design his expression darkened and his gut seemed to twist up with rage when he put two and two together.

"What's up?" Marion asked, taking a bit of offense and hurt to his best friend's reaction.

Al calmed himself down, reluctant to break the news to what the bully had done this time. Affronted, Al huffed. "It's the same as Cole's"

_"What?"_

And right then Adrienne and Mrs. Agreste's assistant had come up to Cole and Sebastian's hat.

"Mrs. Agreste! I'm Cole Bourgeois. You know my mother, Andréa Bourgeois, the mayor?" He had a self-assured smirk on his face that made Al feel all sorts of nasty inside.

Marion's jaw clenched, hissing. "That thieving little brat!"

Al was scowling. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Marion looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned as if he knew something Al didn't. The judges finished up with Cole's cakey sweet-talk and slowly made their way over the Marion's display. Big blue eyes flashed to Cole, slyly. "I think I can handle this."

Upon approaching them Adrienne's expression fell, gasping then turning to glare at her childhood friend's smug face. Cole started running his mouth in the background about the unfairness and the scandal of his designs being stolen. Gabriella Agreste was quick to make comment. "Is this a joke?"

Adrienne was just as quick to defend, determined to right this. "Mother, I'm sure that this is just-"

The slender, straight-faced assistant gave her a look to stay quiet.

"But Marion wouldn't-"

"Adrienne." This time it was the older Agreste that shut her down. "I'm sure the boy can make his own case."

She looked crestfallen, but Marion gifted Adrienne with a warm and grateful look. He smiled at her mother in composed diplomacy. "I apologize for the situation Mrs. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design. Everything on my derby hat is handmade. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about." Adrienne gasped, eyes shining. Al couldn't help the satisfied smile when his friend turned the hat over, revealing swirling gold embroidery: Marion Dupain-Cheng. "I signed mine."

Cole was red with embarrassment and stormed off, Sebastian hot on his heels.

Gabriella seemed pleased, at most, but the approving nod was enough to send everyone's hearts into an erratic pace. "A very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, monsieur…"

Adrienne stepped forward this time with confidence, putting an arm on his shoulder, pride radiating off of her as she announced, "Marion Dupain-Cheng!"

Adrienne glowed when Gabriella nodded again, "Congratulations on your demonstration, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng. You're the winner."

A broad grin showcasing pearly teeth stretched Marion's cheeks."Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Adrienne will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign." The blonde fluttered her lashes and winked at him, and Al had to suppress a giddy, very manly squeal with the coloring of the blue-haired boy's cheeks.

"Awesome job, Marion." She said cooly, taking the hat from him by not so discreetly cupping her hands over his and gazing into his eyes. She pulled away and started putting on the hat, but took a long pause, eyes wide. "A-ah…."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"A…...achoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The next chapters will be
> 
> 1."Copycat"!
> 
> After LB rejects an artist named Thea, his partner shows up acting very strange. Meanwhile, Adrienne can't seem to get away from Al.
> 
> 2\. "Antibug"
> 
> LB learns an important lesson in setting aside his pride and grudges.
> 
> 3\. "Off my rocker"
> 
> Guest: "I hope marion's slightly stalker habits still exist as it would make even more sense with his crush being a mystery superhero that he'd compile as much info as possible"
> 
> please feel free to leave feedback and other suggestions! I greatly appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**_T_** he rumble of the engine was shut off as Adrienne slowly pushed out of The Gorilla's car, orange sneaker clad feet out first followed by the rest of her body, knees together (like a 'true' lady). _'And she stuck the landing,'_ Adrienne mused to herself, smoothing out the stretch of her usual striped t-shirt dress. Gorilla was in front of her, holding out a reasonably bulky bag holding all of her fencing equipment. "Thank you. I'll text you a half hour before I'm finished."

His head just gave a hefty nod, and then got back in the front seat and was out of sight.

"Adrienne!" said a voice like caramel. Adrienne turned at the sudden call of her name, caught off guard with how quickly she was sighted within the minute she'd stepped onto campus grounds. In a couple feet marching towards her, Al was quickly closing their distance with too much purpose, easy for her to recognize with his orange and purple plaid button up and fiery hair. He grinned at her, his two kisses quick against both cheeks. He said eagerly, "I've got a present for you!"

Adrienne smiled in amusement, well-adjusted to Al's energy, "Yes?"

Al held out his palm out expectantly, "Phone, please."

Adrienne rose a brow, but complied, fishing it out of her bag, promptly tapping in her passcode, and placing it in the center of his waiting hand. Al swiped nimbly across the surface and she could hear the faint clicks of his fingers dancing along the keyboard. She didn't have words, knowing by now that Al was keen on dramatic build up, so she waited patiently. She was still curious. Finally, he exclaimed, "Aha! Here you go. You're welcome."

"What did you do?" She shouldered her bag a little nervously.

"Check your contacts," he teased, his expression smug.

Adrienne slowly scrolled down her short list of known numbers, coming across a new contact surrounded by many emojis. _Croissant emoji, Marion, pink heart emoji, umbrella emoji._ In that moment Adrienne was sure that if anyone asked Al, he would say that her eyes were glittering. "Marion's number?"

"Yeah! I can't believe we hadn't thought about this yet." The girl hummed to him in response as she marveled at the ten digit sequence, her peach lips pulled into a small smile like sunshine. Al gave himself a mental pat on the back. She opened up the contact and started composing a message, holding her phone delicately like something precious to her, thinking of either asking how his day was going, what he was doing. Her fluttering thoughts conjured up the potential late night conversations she could have with him, maybe facetime-

"Why don't you ask him to the movies this weekend?"

"Oh no," Adrienne snapped out of her reverie, faltering and nearly having the device slip between her fingers. With her fast reflexes, she caught it, albeit kind of awkwardly. Without her knowledge she accidentally thumbed over the microphone icon in the bottom right of the keyboard. "I can't do that."

The skin between Al's brow's creased. "Why not?"

"I mean, not _yet_ , at least. I need the right timing"

"Please, come on, you and Marion are well past that. You've been friends for how long already? Like, about the same amount as me."

"Oh for sure, and what, I just got his number today?" Adrienne scoffed. "I just want a little time to, you know? Woo him a little."

Al grinned. "You mean seduce."

"That too." The blonde giggled, but then froze at the distinct sound of a message sending.

_A message sending?!_

Adrienne yelped, making Al jump. "What? What happened!"

The blue speech bubble was bright and glaring against the white of her screen. Adrienne felt her soul leave her body. "Oh my god, I sent an audio message!"

"Of what?"

"Of us talking!"

For the life of her she couldn't understand why Al's expression brightened,"Hey, it's not that bad. If anything, it puts your feelings out there. He'll finally know."

"This is _not_ how I want him to find out!" She hissed, trying to get her point across. "I sounded totally insincere- He can't listen to that recording, he'll never take me seriously!"

She tapped incessantly at her screen, the blue _play_ icon mocking her. "I can't delete it!"

Al offered, "Well, the only way for an audio message to delete itself is if it's listened to. Normally after a few minutes, unless he changed his settings."

Adrienne groaned and buried her face into the crook of her elbow. She had to fix this. Fencing be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) feel free to leave feedback or suggestions for future chapters!
> 
> I didn't take too much time to edit this, so there are DEFINITE mistakes in this chapter. I'm a little impatient, so this is going up now for me to look over again later, haha. I'll be trying to get the next few chapters up quickly.
> 
> It’s come to my attention that I’ve completely forgotten to swap Gorilla! In the future maybe I’ll fix that but I’m too lazy for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

 

**.**

“ _ **I**_ 'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théa.” A light voice said from her right. A young lady with dark chocolate hair pulled into a perfect bun turned towards the speaker and was pleasantly surprised to find none other than Mayor Bourgeois, rotund and hair greying towards the roots, in an impeccable state of dress with a silky black pant suit.

Théa smiled, a sort of eagerness bottled up inside her as she considered the decent sized audience that the event had attracted. “It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope he'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.”

Andréa peeked up at the veiled masterpiece, a child-like sort of gleam in her deep blue eyes that Théa found quite charming for a woman of her age. “Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here by now.”

A crowd was gathered at The Place des Vosges, throngs of people buzzing with excitement. The two of them were somewhere towards the front, not far off from the center statue of the place, covered with a with a clean white sheet. Théa Barbot nibbled her cheek in deep thought, nerves fried from sleepless nights and trying not to pick at her calloused hands from work. Trying to put herself at ease, she burrowed her left hand into her dark blazer and fiddled with the edge of her prized picture. She had given her all into this statue, she knew that Ladybug had to love it- she had captured his very essence. It was perfect. Like him.

“Hey, everybody!” and the crowd’s noise increased tenfold at the sight of a boyish youth hugged by red and black, swooping through the air. He had a welcoming grin stretching his cheeks on his way down, his fans making way for him like a parting sea, only to surge forwards again as if to embrace him. He laughed joyously, and had to worm his way through the horde. Soon enough, the lad was standing right in front of artist and mayor, a hand held out in greeting. “Théa Barbot, correct? You designed my statue? I bet it’s amazing.”

 

* * *

 

_._

**_M_** eanwhile, Al and Adrienne were still having a crisis, the blonde googling different ways an audio message could be retrieved or deleted, only to come up empty handed. Al was suggesting that she either find a way to snatch his phone by meeting up with him that day, or accepting her fate and letting him listen to the message on his own. However, when the two called to see if he could hang out, the boy didn’t answer his phone. When calling the bakery and asking his parents, they were told that he had left the house just then. Al grumbled, “Marion never mentioned anything about going out today. I just saw him, like, an hour ago. But hey, he was charging his phone cause it was on low batt, and he hasn’t answered my texts lately. My boy is _way_ forgetful, so it should be in his house somewhere.”

Adrienne wanted to protest against stealing his phone- they would have to go to his house, after all. But she found she might not have any other choice. In the midst of trying to find a reasonable solution that didn’t involve breaking and entering, a flicker of red passing them by caught their attention, the red blur taking shape of a young man doing acrobatics in the air before landing in The Place des Vosges.

“They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!” Al exclaimed, whipping out his phone to check the time.

“Oh.” Adrienne frowned as the realization settled in her. “I probably won’t be able to make it, either.”

“You’re going too? I thought you had fencing.” Al turned on her to raise a thick brow. “Listen. About Marion’s cell phone, what if we go right after?”

“If we wait after the ceremony, Marion might have his phone back by then.”

“Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Adrienne!”

Adrienne looked unsure, but found her resolve, knowing that it wouldn’t be fair to drag Al along with her to fix her mistake. “It’s fine. I’ll find a way.”

“You sure?”

“Go ahead, Al.”

“Cool. Good luck, seriously. His passcode is 2-4-6-6-4-7. Got it?”

“Got it, thanks!” And she watched as her classmate made a beeline for the event across the street. She sighed tiredly, slapping a palm to her forehead in defeat. How was she going to do this? She felt squirming in her breast pocket, and her black, cat-eared companion poked himself out of her bag. Plagg yawned, “So, Chat Noir isn’t going to be there?”

She pursed her lips, trying to weigh her options. She felt a little guilty that one of her responsibilities to the public and her partner would be put on hold for a personal issue, but she couldn’t risk possibly losing any sort of chance with the boy of her dreams. She wanted for him to find out about her feelings on her own terms. The blonde squared her shoulders. “I wish she could, but _Adrienne_ still has something to take care of.”

The little devil side eyed her and then rolled his eyes. He hated when she spoke in third person. Retreating back into her pocket, Plagg gave her a dismissive flick of his tail. “Sure, whatever. As long as I can nap longer.”

 

* * *

**.**

_**T**_ héa could have been dreaming. It was surreal, her idol standing just two feet away from her, blue-black hair swept from the wind and sapphire eyes blazing from behind a vermilion mask. He looked distracted, however, as she and the mayor meant to entertain him, head turning towards the skies then, eyes searching. “Excuse me, Ladybug-”

“Where is that alley cat?” Ladybug muttered. He gave Théa an apologetic glance, “No worries, I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Neither of us wanted to miss this.”

She paid no mind to that. She wasn’t particularly concerned with Chat Noir’s appearance, after all. Théa swallowed thickly, taking out the photo from her pocket and holding out a pen. “It's just that, I wanted to ask if you could autograph this photo. You’re just so amazing. So brave and smart, the way you always save everyone…”

As Théa was singing her high praises, Ladybug grew a slow smile, cheek dimpling on the left. Touched, his voice was laced with affection. “Thank you. It’s always a special privilege of mine to be of help.”

He accepted the pen and paper from her grip and signed it with smooth calligraphy. He handed the photo back to her and she took it into her hands like something precious. Her chest swelled with passion. Ladybug was so kind, someone loved by all. She took in his smiling face, hoping that maybe, she could be the one to be loved by him, too.

 

* * *

**.**

_**A**_ drienne took a deep breath and forced herself into the bakery, a chime above her head announcing her entry. She was immediately enveloped by the smells of sugar and wheat and everything sweet. Her mouth watered a bit. She had always had a bit of a sweet tooth, but couldn’t indulge often since her mother insisted only on healthy snacks. But, for herself, substitutes like granola and honey could never compare to the warmth of a homemade cookie. She smiled a bit to herself. From underneath Marion’s light cologne, she could always make out the scent of the _boulangerie_.

She didn’t have many chances to visit the bakery with her busy schedule, so she found herself trying to breathe it all in. She felt a bit out of sorts, appreciating how the cozy house suited her dear friend, but also discreetly counting the other patrons and trying to find a way up to the house, past the counter where M. Dupain was-

“Adrienne!” The short, raven-haired man looked positively delighted. “How are you, my dear?”

Adrienne flushed at being caught, locking her gaze with grey, upturned eyes, looking like a deer in headlights. She stammered in a higher pitch, “Monsieur Cheng! _Comment allez-vous?_ ”

He smiled so that the skin around his eyes wrinkled. “I’m doing well, _merci_. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Um, yeah. Is Marion in his room? Al says he has my textbook here.” For Adrienne, the lie comes out smoothly.

He shook his head. “Marion isn’t here right now, but why don’t you head on up and look for it? I have to stay here to watch the bakery.”

“Okay.” Adrienne breathed out heavily and nodded, her stomach twisting into knots. At the concerned look M. Cheng gave her, she quickly shook herself and spouted another lie, “ _Pardon!_ I’m fine, it’s just really hot outside. The walk here was brutal.”

“Oh, you poor thing. My wife should be upstairs. She can help you to a glass of water if you ask.” _Ah, a witness. Shit._ She hoped that his father won’t expose her later that day. And won’t mention her snooping around his room.

Adrienne beamed nonetheless and gratefully made her way into the living space of the bakery, but not without a, “ _Merci!_ ”

Adrienne tried to keep her steps light on the way up to the living room, ready to swerve out of sight if need be. It was most likely that M. Cheng would mention her visit in passing to his family later, but for the time being she still wanted to avoid another witness if she could. She gracefully kept on her toes upon entering, not letting herself get distracted by the floral and pink accents of the kitchen and lounging area that was _so_ befitting of her prince-

“Oh! _Bonjour_ , Adrienne.” Dammit. The poor teen felt the thin hair of her arms stand on end.

“Bonjour, Madame Cheng!” She hoped her years of modeling paid off in her acting. “I’m just gonna be in and out! Marion borrowed my textbook.”

“Please, call me Tammy. And what’s the rush? Have you eaten yet?” The woman wiped her flour covered fingers onto an already heavily powdered apron and took her ashy brown hair out of its small bun. Adrienne laughed nervously. “It’s okay. I’m going to eat at home.”

When the woman’s soft, round features scrunched in distaste Adrienne winced, already knowing the silent lecture that was coming. Tammy Dupain-Cheng was a big girl, with luscious curves that fashion magazines from her mother’s line was void of. And she had big arms for the biggest, warmest hugs to match her warm heart. “My, but I just finished making a quiche and a fresh batch of cookies.”

“I would love to, but I’m on a diet.”

“You’re already very thin. I understand you’re a model, but,” The woman smiled kindly again, but something there was firm, and they both knew her next offer was indisputable. “You’re a growing girl! Just a snack couldn’t hurt. Why don’t you grab what you need from Marion’s room and join me for lunch afterwards?”

 

* * *

**.**

Chat Noir was still a no-show. Ladybug resisted the urge to nibble on his nails in front of his fans. There were guilty, ugly feelings of resentment bubbling in him for his partner, but he quickly stomped them out. Chat Noir could be held up by something in her civilian life. He just hoped he wasn’t visibly pouting to himself.

“It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Ladybug snapped out of his gloom for a moment by the mayor’s announcement, taking in the flawless, bronze work, but a shade less enthusiastic about it than before. If anyone had the idea that he was uninterested in the statues, that definitely wasn’t the case. It was just...

Had he misread something? Him and Chat Noir had talked excitedly to each other when they got the news, but was he remembering it wrong? Was it just him that had been thrilled at the idea of them, their partnership, immortalized side by side? A monument to their relationship and everything they’ve been through together? They’d been looking forward to the unveiling for weeks. Did he have it completely wrong? How could she just _forget?_

“Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?” Ladybug was once again forced back into focus on one happy Al Césaire. In the confusion of picture taking and autographs, he didn’t catch the crestfallen face of Théa, who, when she saw traces of disappointment in her hero, gripped the picture in her pocket as hard as the grip he had on her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Thank you all for your support!
> 
> By the way, is anyone else waiting for Nino to appear already? Or any other character they might wanna see?


	10. Chapter 10

 

“ _**H**_ ey!” came a hiss from her overshirt pocket. A little, cat-eared head sprouted from the white fabric, “While you guys have lunch, see if they have any camembert you can sneak me!”

Adrienne used a manicured finger to absentmindedly whack-a-mole him back into his place. “That’s the least of my worries, Plagg. I haven’t even transformed today.”

Plagg grumbled something about being neglected, and Adrienne sighed and decided to later ask the Cheng's for any sort of cheese pastry. She was too embarrassed to ask for anything too specific. In the meantime, Plagg would have to wait while Adrienne made her way up to his room.

Adrienne, now that she thought about it, hadn’t been to Marion’s room yet before. The last time she and the rest had been to the home for dinner Marion hadn’t invited any of them up. She hoped that she wasn’t invading on his privacy _too_ much this way. She was already trying to break into his phone and go through his messages, as it was.

Adrienne wasn’t sure of what to expect of a teenage boy’s room. She hadn’t had any male friends other than Cole growing up and he had regular housekeeping coming in and out when he wasn’t there. And she, herself, hadn’t grown up with the most average homelife, either. So when she approached the nearest stair to the top without having to bump her head against the trap door she sent a silent apology to her lovely Marion, and pushed in.

The first thing that hit her was the warmth and smell, probably from the rising heat of the ovens down in the bakery. It smelled like fresh laundry, and maybe cookies. She imagined that if she hugged the boy and took a deep breath this was exactly his scent. It wasn’t at all like her own room, which was big and white and sleek, with stylish pops of color. Marion’s was a lot more personal and cozy. His wide desk was a mess of different cloths, tools, and sketches, with a basket of colorful yarns and other supplies underneath. He had a mannequin and chaise in the corner, and a black folding screen with a body length mirror. A variety of plants and succulents seemed to be placed around at random. His bed was lofted up high with neutral colored sheets. The walls, Adrienne couldn’t decide if they were closer to peach, pink, or orange, and wondered if he had chosen the color himself. And-

 _Oh?_ Adrienne’s eyes zeroed in on a particular cluster of posters he had collected on his wall, and nearly melted into a puddle of satisfied goo. She wanted to thrash around uselessly, but heaven forbid anyone see _Adrienne Agreste_ in such a state. She wanted to sing. But she wasn’t good at that.

 

So she settled for doing dreamy pirouettes across the wooden floors.

 

“You’re not going to let me sleep, are you?” Plagg emerged from her shirt before his chosen could get him too dizzy with her spinning. What the hell was she up to now? The girl came to smooth stop before continuing her leaping and bounding across the small room like a kitten with too much energy. “Hey! Stop that. You realize we’re on the third floor or something, right? His parents could come up here if you stomp around too much.”

Adrienne finally calmed herself down, out of breath from her dancing but still much too giddy. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

“Geez, have you even started looking around for his phone yet?” Plagg observed the room, and caught an eyeful of what could’ve possibly gotten his kitten so _excitable_. “Ah, I see.”

The wall above his desk had the most abundant collection of Chat Noir merch they’d ever seen. A Chat Noir masquerade mask, sketches, posters, plushies, newspaper clippings, photographs- it was all there.

“So he’s a Chat Noir fan. A closet fanboy, big whoop.” Plagg rolled his eyes, but they still gleamed with amusement. “You’re happy he’s basically made a shrine for you?”

“Very.” She purred.

 _“Adrienne? Did you find it?”_   She jumped. The phone, right!

“Not quite yet, Madame Cheng!”

“What makes you think he doesn’t have his phone on him, anyway? You humans seem pretty attached to them nowadays”

“Al _did_ say that it was most likely left charging here.” Adrienne refused the urge to nibble on a fingernail. “If it’s been charged enough I should just be able to ring it.”

When unlocking her phone she grimaced at the time displayed on screen. She needed to find the phone quickly or she’d be absent for her fencing class. That was, if the phone was even there. The blonde swiped to tap in the boy’s newly acquired digits, eyes widening when she heard distant ringing. Too distant. Adrienne quickly checked underneath all of the pillows in hope that they could just be muffling the sound.

 _“Hello?”_ Adrienne nearly jumped out of her own skin. “Adrienne, are you upstairs?”

“Monsieur Cheng?”

“Oui, mademoiselle. It seems Marion left his phone in the kitchen to charge. You needed to call him?”

“Um. That’s okay, actually! I can’t find my textbook so maybe I’ll just ask him to bring it to me tomorrow?”

The man sighed over the speaker, and she could overhear his mother speaking in the background. “That boy. He loses his own things but he should be more respectful to other people’s belongings.”

Adrienne winced. Hopefully she didn’t just get him in trouble with his parents. At least she knew where his phone was. “No! It’s okay. I didn’t need it tonight anyways. Thank you, but I think I should just get going.”

“Okay, sweetie!” Marion’s mother had stolen the phone from his father. “We’ve closed for lunch so we’ll just wait here for you to join us!”

They hung up before she could get a word in.

* * *

 

“ _ **T**_ hese statues are amazing. I’ve always had so much respect for passionate artists.”

“Thank you so much for coming! I just wanted to express my appreciation. everything I have went into this statue.”

…

“Ladybug, I'm sure... if you took a little time to get to know me, you would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love. Ladybug… Je t’adore!”

  
...

“T-thank you. But I can’t return your feelings… I appreciate you so much for your support and love, but getting involved with a civilian wouldn’t be responsible for a superhero. Et… j’aime un autre.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course. How could I be so stupid?”

* * *

 

 _ **S**_ he saw it clearly on the kitchen counter, but Marion’s mother was chatting with her and keeping her from grabbing it and leaving. She was already on her second slice of quiche, with no chance of even showing up to class by now. “He’s a shy boy, isn’t he? A big softie, like his mother!”

“But don’t let that discourage you, honey.” Tammy gave her a meaningful smile. “My little marionberry can be very assertive when he’s passionate about something. And he loves his friends. He seems to mention you a lot.”

Adrienne blushed prettily, and giggled. “ _Marionberry_?”

“They’re popular in Oregon.” Monsieur Cheng offered. Tammy grinned, and laughed heartily. “ _Oooh_ , he’s gonna hate that I told you that. But isn’t it a cute nickname?”

“ _Adorable._ ”

A sip of sparkling lemonade and there was a hard nudge at her side, Adrienne looked down to see Plagg eyeing her impatiently. “Oh, Madame, Tammy, do you guys happen to have any pastries with cheese in the bakery? My bodyguard has a taste for them.”

“We still have some sweet cheese danishes that I can warm up.” The small man got up from the table. “I’ll get that ready for you downstairs. I have to open again, anyways. Darling, would you mind cleaning up the table?”

Tammy smiled cheekily, “Go ahead, love. I’ll take care of things here. Adrienne, will you be picked up?”

“Yes, madame. I’ll call my driver. Thank you for lunch.” Both parents moved to do their appointed tasks, and Adrienne had an opening. She practically lunged for the smartphone on the kitchen counter while the ash blonde woman had her back turned to do the dishes. _Quickly, quickly!_

 

_2-4-6-6-4-7!_

 

“She’s coming back!” Plagg hissed.

“Would you like some help with cleaning up?” She didn’t know why she should offer when she’d never done chores in her life. The teen model had whipped the phone behind her back, and Plagg followed to help her silence the volume and let the audio message play through once, and disappear. _Success!_ He tapped the girl’s thin wrist in affirmation.

“I’m fine with this, Adrienne. Why don’t you go downstairs and get that dessert from my husband? It should be ready for you. Thanks for having lunch with us, dear. You’re welcome here anytime.”

Warmth and love blossomed in Adrienne’s small chest, her stomach was full, and her lips tasted lemon and sugar. She meant it very much when she said, “Thank you. I would love to come back soon.”

* * *

 

“ _ **S**_ o your classmate, Adrienne, joined me and your dad for lunch today.”

“Adrienne? Why was she here?”

“She said she left her textbook here- you need to give that to her tomorrow. She’s such a wonderful girl, Marion. You should bring her back here for dinner again.”

“Textbook…? I guess I’ll look for it. I can invite the others to dinner sometime soon-”

“Just Adrienne, Marion. I love your friends, but it was nice to talk to her one on one.”

“Wa-”

“And she’s just so skinny! I know she’s a model but a young girl shouldn’t be dieting! You should  treat her to food much more often outside of school.”

“W-what?"

* * *

 

“ ** _I_** s she… sure she even left it here? I don’t understand how that could happen, she hasn’t even visited recently before today.” Tikki giggled as her chosen searched under his desk for a book that probably didn’t exist. Her big red head perked when she heard the shrill chime of his phone. Sliding his finger across the screen, Marion greeted, “Hey, Al.”

“Hey. So you have your phone.”

“Yeah, sorry I haven’t been responding. I left it at home to charge. How was the ceremony? I heard Thea did some great work on the statues.”

“Yeah they were great-- there’s a lot of noise on your end, what are you doing?”

“Uh, well. My mom said Adrienne was here looking for textbook? I haven’t found one. I don’t know why it would be here though.” But why would Adrienne lie about that? What would she need to get into his room for? He heard Al snicker. “ Actually, what are you doing right now? I could use some help.”

“I borrowed Adrienne’s book! And I told her l might’ve left it there, but it’s probably at my house. I’ll get it to her later, but right now I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.”

Marion stopped what he was doing. “What? Somebody robbed Chat Noir? _Is she okay?”_

“Chill, bro. Didn't you hear? Chat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I don’t wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.”

“‘ _KayAlgottagobyeeee!_ ” Marion hung up and shared an alarmed look with his kwami. “Tikki, something’s up. There’s no way _ma minette_ would resort to thievery!"

_"Time to transform!”_

 


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **M**_ inette! Are you okay?"

_ "You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?" _

“Of course. I  _ know _ you Chat Noir. I’m sure it was an akuma.”

_ “That much I had figured. But I don’t understand. How did I manage to piss someone off as chat noir if it was my first time transforming today? I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to--Wha!” _

_ "--Give yourself up, Cat Noir!" _

“Huh? What’s going on, where are you? Listen, I have a lead on who might have framed you. Come find me later.”

* * *

 

**_T_** wo Chat Noirs wrestling was doing awful things for his teenage boy mind.

“Don’t listen to her, Ladybug!” One had the other pinned to the floor.

“Chat…” He slowly moved forward to cup her face and take in her gaze, full of love and adoration. As much as he wanted it to be true… he moved his hands to tenderly grasp the blonde by her wrists, and a wistful sigh left his lips. She had let go of the hands of the girl held captive underneath her, and Marion tightened his fist.

And threw the copychat off of his partner.

Marion allowed himself a sad smile. “I do know Chat Noir, and she doesn’t look at me like that.”

 


	12. Halloween Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of how I want the costumes to look, but I'm not so great at getting it out on paper-- sometime I might both VERY basic sketches of Adrienne's and Nina's.  
> or I might ask someone else to draw them for me :/

_**M**_ arion had an itch he needed to scratch.

An itch that had him in a daze during classes as the date came closer to Halloween weekend, sketching different ideas and plans for the American holiday. It wasn’t typically celebrated in France, many Parisians thinking it too commercialized-- but Marion was fascinated by the idea of costumes and outrageous makeup and free sweets. And with their new two superheroes, many decided Halloween was very fitting for the unlucky black cat in particular, so the idea of a school wide celebration was a well-liked proposal from the class president.

It would be his first Halloween, and that had him more excited than usual, his muse being blonde hair and green eyes. A different set of green eyes than expected. Al grinned at the mess of his rough doodles, molten amber eyes flicking forward to the one seated in front of him and back with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. Marion rolled his eyes.

Al was very pleased, because the object of his inspiration at the moment was Adrienne Agreste.

Adrienne was the _model_ daughter of his _fashion idol_ . Of course he wanted to make clothes for her-- but he wasn’t sure how appropriate it was for a male classmate of hers she wasn’t all that close to ask to dress her. Which would include _getting her measurements and dressing her_. She would think he was a huge pervert, her mother would find out, and he would be forever blacklisted from the fashion world and never make a living on his own and rely on his parents for the rest of his life like a loser while everyone around him moved on to do great things--

The final bell rang, and everyone was packing up their notes.

“Whoops!” Al had a rare, spastic, totally staged moment of absolute klutziness and pulled a Marion Cheng, swiping his best friend’s journal and drawings clean off of his desk and directly hitting the back of Adrienne Agreste’s head with a _thunk!_

Marion internally screamed as the honey-haired girl in front of him turned around with a dropped jaw. Great, now she would think he _assaulted_ her, and still think he was a pervert for drawing her during class--

“Al Cesaire how _dare_ you!” A boy clad in a lemonade blazer marched up to them with his slave-- ahem, best friend following behind. “Don’t think I didn’t just see that! Adri-choute, are you okay?”

“Thanks, Cole, but I’m okay.” Adrienne stared up at Marion in deep admiration, a little shy. She had picked up the designs and was already flipping through them, “Marion, these are amazing! Is this all me?”

And Marion wished his beautiful classmate wouldn’t look at him like that, vivid green eyes sweetly boring into him much like he would wish his _minette’s_ would. He swallowed. “Yes.”

“They’re all beautiful! Are you planning on making any of these?”

“Well...”

“Lemme see…” Nina scooted over to look at the small book as well, “Dude, these are way cool-- got any ideas for what I could be for Halloween?”

“Lahiffe, why don’t you just go as your atrocious alter ego, what was it? The Bubbler? That was terrifying as it was. Now c’mon, Adrienne.”

Marion noticed Nina looked upset but with no resolve to say anything else. It was already well known among the class in unsaid agreement that some people’s akumas were more embarrassing than others, with Nina’s being right up there with the some of the most… less than visually appealing. Marion scowled, then lit up, “Actually, Nina that’s not such a bad idea!”

Nina looked up in confusion, and Marion made sure to clarify, “The Bubbler had a lot of good colors to work with and would probably make for a hot costume!” Marion smiled at the two girls, Adrienne’s positive reaction to his work making him able to brush off his initial embarrassment. “If you guys are okay with it, I would love to make costumes for you all.”

They both looked moved by his offer, Nina immediately crowing with cheer and suggesting they go shopping for materials together. But Cole scoffed, and Adrienne cried out in protest as the blonde boy dragged her away from them in disgust, with the promise of Adrienne and him going as Ladybug and Chat Noir together. Annoyance clear on Marion’s face, he couldn’t say anything as his chance to work with the model was stolen away.

* * *

 _ **M**_ arion had a lot of work to do.

Thankfully, his friends weren’t inconsiderate as to leave him alone with it, helping him pick and buy different fabrics for him to work with. Marion already had plans in mind that he could work with, all they had to do was compromise between the costs and quality of the supplies they would use.

So far, for Nina, Marion had chosen a vibrant red for the cropped top he knew would accentuate her narrow shoulders and look good with her deep tan, and he was currently rifling through some blue and yellow accent colors that would go on her wrists.

“Marion!”

The blue-headed boy answered to his name as he recognized the bright, sunny tone. “Adrienne?”

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you I would love if you could make my costume! Mère said today is a free day so Nina sent me your guys’ location!” Marion admired the way her whole face seemed to lift up in her moment of glee. “Where are the others, anyway?”

“They should be around here somewhere. I told Al to help Nina choose a black material they think could be used for gloves. I was thinking of making some that goes up to her elbow. How does that sound?” Marion’s eye caught the _purrfect_ shade of blue on a higher shelf above him, and he worked to get on his tiptoes to snatch the bolt from its place. “I thought I could line the edges of her leggings and gloves with yellow and blue.”

“Awesome!” Maybe it was his imagination, but Adrienne’s expression turned into something almost _coquettish_. “And for me?”

“I like the pigtails on Ann Takamaki or panther, but the mask would be too hard to perfect. I thought you would look best as Rapunzel from Disney, since you’re basically a Disney princess…” He swallowed thickly, hoping he hadn’t said too much. He looked to her for approval. “Ah. Well. Which of the designs did you like best? Chat Noir is cool, but a little too popular.”

Adrienne hummed. “ _You can have me however you want_.”

“O-OKAY.” Marion made a point of avoiding that smoldering gaze at that point, pretty sure that his voice cracked. Marion hadn’t heard anyone else talk about it-- so he had chalked it up to being his delusional boy mind-- but there was always this sudden change in Adrienne’s demeanor when they were alone. He wondered if it _only_ happened when they were alone. He shook his head, keeping himself busy by setting his selections down and flipping his journal open. Adrienne just gave him free reign to design her costume however he wanted- and he didn’t want her faith in him to go wasted. He cleared his throat when the beauty leaned in rather close to him to study the page with him. If he had looked, he would’ve caught her smirking. “U-um. I was thinking off the shoulder puff sleeves, lots of flowers for your hair, and organza ones for the dress. Do you think purple butterfly lace would be too much? The flowers and embroidery might be a little tedious… but I think it’ll be worth it.”

“Marion, it’s beautiful!” The blonde exclaimed, and he would’ve sighed with relief with how she reverted back to her normal self. “To be honest, this is a pretty big project and Halloween isn’t that far away. If you want, I can just send your design to my mother and her team can take care of the rest. Won’t you need enough time for your own costume?”

“I want to do your costume by myself- but you have a point. I’d really appreciate the help if your mom isn’t too busy. As for my costume? I don’t have to go all out- since I’m still not even sure of what I would be.”

Marion enjoyed dressing other people up, but for his own clothes he liked to keep it simple with clean button ups or t-shirts and blazers. Maybe he could go as a vampire or something basic.

“I can choose your costume for you!”

His mouth made a little ‘o’. “Really?”

“Yeah! You’re designing mine anyway- I would love to return the favor.”

“If you’re sure.” Marion smiled, feeling her happiness catch up to him. “What did you have in mind?”

She made that face again, where her eyes blazed and her mouth quirked up into a smile that looked like she had a secret. “ _That_ I would like to keep as a surprise.”

* * *

 

“ ** _N_** athaniel.”

“Yes, Madame.”

“I find Adrienne’s spending history a little… concerning, as of late.”

“Shall I account for the amount of cheese purchased in her history into her diet?”

“Report it to her nutritionist. Don’t make any changes to her meal plan, yet. I can see it hasn’t affected her figure in any way.”

“Yes, Madame.”

“And what is this… _EZCosplay?_ ”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nathaniel sighed.

* * *

 

 _ **T**_ he four of them were preparing their costumes in Marion’s living room the morning of Halloween, the air permeating with the aroma of the crepe breakfast that Tammy was cooking up for them. Two of the teens were dressed up in casual, but well put together versions of their akumatized forms, Nina putting finishing touches on her dark eye makeup and blue tinted lips. Adrienne had laid down Marion’s costume on the couch for him while Al helped her arrange an assortment of small flowers into her short, but full braid. Adrienne looked cautious as Marion picked up the jersey to examine. “Why haven’t you suited up yet? Not fashionable enough for you, sweet cheeks?”

 _Sweet cheeks?_ Blue eyes widened into saucers. “No, I’m fine with this. I just? Don’t get it?”

“Trust me,” Nina interjected, “I don’t think anyone will. The football* uniform is pretty straight forward, but what’s with the rubber cleaning gloves?”

“This is a way different approach than I thought you’d choose.” Al frowned. “Why didn’t you just make him match costumes with you? You guys totally would’ve won the couple’s or group contest.”

While the rest of the friends were bewildered, it did nothing to sway the satisfied expression on Adrienne’s face. “I considered it, but Marion looks so much better like this. He fits it perfectly.”

“Girl, we don’t even know what he _is_.”

“Trust!”

* * *

“ _ **P**_ fft. You couldn’t have chosen a more obscure character. Let me guess, Adrienne picked that.”

It was probably the first time he’d heard Cole speak Adrienne’s name without affection.

“You mean you recognize me?”

A red-clad, polka dotted Cole crossed his arms, but his voice wasn’t harsh. “I’ve grown up with the biggest weeb in France. Of course I know who you are. You look utterly ridiculous.”

He stomped off in those little aggravating steps he always takes. Adrienne giggled and reassured Marion again that he looks perfect, calling after her childhood friend, “You say that as if you don’t cosplay in the privacy of your hotel room on friday nights!”

Marion’s costume was considerably less cool than his friends’ but apparently Adrienne had spent quite a pretty penny (or... euro?) on the costume. Across the white and blue jersey he _sported_ (‘ _Ha_ , get it?’ he could practically hear Chat Noir say) printed in bold was **Fujimi 10** , paired with white shorts and socks that nearly reached his knees. His thin fingers barely fit into the thick teal cleaning gloves on his hands.

“C’mon, _Aoyama-kun!_ ” Adrienne took him by the crook of his elbow, as if he were escorting royalty.

She definitely looked the part, Marion thought with pride, with her purple and pink striped princess sleeves and rounded, fluffy skirt edged with lace. Al had done a great job threading the flowers into her elaborate braid, and it looked amazing with the smaller details of purple embroidered blossoms in the fabrics. He smiled at his beautiful friend. “I still don’t know who that is, Adrienne.”

A second arm hooked through his, and he turned to his opposite side where Al and Nina had completed their chain of friends. Nina’s fake red wig piled into a bun atop her head and Al was grinning behind a wicked black mask. Among a sea of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, their little group of four stuck out like sore thumbs.

 

Adrienne was surrounded by many admirers that day.

 

Al, Nina, and the rest of the class excluding Adrienne, Marion, Cole, and Sebastian won the group contest for their Akuma costumes.

 

Marion still didn’t know who he was. No one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the anime Adrienne chose is well known or not- but I just assumed not a lot of people from their school would know it, at least. I'm sure enough people, more than I implied in this chapter, know it-- it can be found on Crunchyroll, after all. But if you don't know it, it's called "Clean Freak! Aoyama kun" or "Cleanliness Boy! Aoyama kun" 
> 
> I really like the main character, but I think the anime is a little too goofy for my tastes. Check it out if you'd like!!

**Author's Note:**

> I only reread these chapters up to about four times to proofread before I get tired of it- so know that there are definitely going to be typos and grammar issues. Updates might not be so regular as this is a side project of mine and have other works to consider, but that may vary on whatever feedback I get. In that case- feel free to leave a review or request for whatever episode or situation you might like a chapter to be based around and I'll see what I can do! Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
